Nazca Atauk
Nazca Atauk is a mysterious young man who in recent times has appeared at the forefront of various criminal outings involving Pirate Factions and the Hutt Cartel, unique for being the first non-Hutt to ever be recognised as a figure of great importance within the Hutt Cartel, rumours suggest that the Huttese title given to him by his fellow associates is a sign of leadership. This is supported by the fact that various Hutts have sworn loyalty to him and established strong business relations, both legitimate and criminal. Those who have been fortunate enough to have recieved an audience with the now powerful Crime Lord have noted that not only is he capable of speaking many languages, but is unusually refined and eloquent compared to his peers, when conversing with business associates or guests, suggesting he has been educated or self taught in the higher ways of enterprise and gentlemanship. But don't be fooled, although seemingly a respectable and influential young man with a few underhanded dealings, Nazca is a ruthless Criminal Leader with powerful resources and Hutt allies at his disposal, a private military being an important factor with his occupation. Many planetary governments have already fallen under his sway through the use of intimidation, corruption and bribery. Various Pirates and Mercenaries that have crossed him are said to have died brutal deaths or have disappeared. It is difficult to pin down any single business or corporation that is directly linked to Nazca Atauk, however one thing is for sure, these criminal empires all offer a variety of services, be it assassination, bodyguarding, kidnapping, robbery, smuggling, black market deals, even military aid. This collective is in essence a faction under the Hutt Cartel, which in turn is now large enough to be taken seriously as a possible faction for hire or a war ally. No one actually knows where Nazca came from, it is only within the last few years that he has appeared within the criminal ranks, even then remaining fairly incognito, though a popular tale tells that he earned the respect of Jabba Desilijic Tiure after a series of assassinations performed upon business rivals and bombing an asteroid station. Apparently it was through Jabba's sponsorship that Nazca rose to great power, surpassing the infamous Hutt himself and earning a substantial fortune. Technically it is impossible to simply meet Nazca through conventional means, his mercenaries and soldiers themselves rarely if ever know the location of their leader, although those who persevere in looking for Atauk may be invited to meet with the Crime Lord, the possibility being greater since it is said as of recent times Nazca has started taking interest in galactic affairs outside of Hutt Space. - Intelligence Document on Nazca Atauk. History So far very little has been discovered about Nazca's past, although during a holo conversation, Nazca briefly mentioned his family and bemoaned their probable disappointment in his actions. It is unknown as to whether his family are alive or not and whether he still has contact with them. Popular tales commonly depict Nazca as a young prodigy in the ways of criminal enterprises, mostly involved with various Hutt crime lords, it is said that Nazca was brought into the criminal ranks by Jabba the Hutt and flourished under the Hutt's patronage. Though neither Nazca or Jabba have ever confirmed this story, Nazca has implied his familiarity with Jabba's black market ventures. The relationship between Nazca and the Twi'lek blademaster Kiara is a rather shrouded one, although Kiara has been so far the closest to physically approach Nazca and has represented him like a second hand commander. There is the possibility of the two being in an actual relationship, given their close behaviour and Kiara's protectiveness of Nazca when threatened or insulted. Personality and Traits From what has been seen so far, Nazca carries himself with the dignity and grace of a gentleman, professing his activities as the ventures of a professional businessman. It would seem that he has treated his clients and contacts so far with a great deal of politeness and respect. Though it can be pointed out that the mannerisms of such unusual behaviour for a major Crime Lord are nothing more than a cunning facade that hides a cold, manipulative underside. When not engaged in pleasantries or formalities, Nazca is very composed, controlled and calm, showing little to no emotion whatsoever. Given that his face is nearly always obscured by his hood, it has proven difficult for his conversational partners to interpret his actual intentions or emotions. It may seem that when angered, Nazca's voice drops to a cold, sharp tone, his 'cold voice' having been described by many of his associates as 'terrifying' or 'a sign of death.' The idea of Nazca's public and private persona contrasting heavily is supported by the evidence based upon the incidents involving his rivals and enemies. Whereas Nazca has remained pleasant and friendly towards his greatest of enemies in public, the fact that said enemy has usually ended up being executed or mutilated in a gruesome and barbaric fashion is almost symbolic of the Crime Lord's behaviour. Weapons and Armour All that has been seen of Nazca's combat abilities is his custom silver plated and scaled armour, which so far has been shown to be capable of taking a thermal detonator blast with only a light scorch mark, and packing enough of a punch with the metal gauntlets to shatter Asajj Ventress's jaw with a single hit and catapult her out of a tower. The armour's appearance and general build suggests incredible durability, yet due to it's fitted shape and sleek appearance compared to bulky Mandalorian designs, it appears to be rather uncumbersome. Nazca has yet to produce any kind of weaponry. Powers and Abilities So far, Nazca has proven capable in basic hand to hand combat, successfully anticipating the Jar'Kai style used by the Dark Jedi Ventress and mortally wounding her with a powerful punch that sent the Dark Jedi hurtling from the top of the tower and causing her to require weeks of recovery. Nazca has not yet displayed any proficiency with weapons or proper melee combat, due to his preference for non aggression and almost completely unknown background. Although in a conversation with General Grievous, Nazca joked that to face the cyborg would result in him 'getting cut up,' though it is not known if Nazca was being serious or not.